


Alone at Last

by Demon_Apostle



Series: Oil and Ink [16]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Bottom Hanzo Shimada, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mechanic Jesse McCree, Punk Hanzo Shimada, Tattoo Artist Hanzo, Tattoos, Top Jesse McCree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 14:59:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11946681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demon_Apostle/pseuds/Demon_Apostle
Summary: With the children out of the house, Hanzo and McCree decide to have a little fun.





	Alone at Last

**Author's Note:**

> So here it finally is, the sex part of the series that I have been planning for a while. The best part? It was my boyfriend's idea to use the, as we dubbed it, sexy auto talk. I'm not quite sure he's proud of it.

It had been a while, probably inching towards two weeks since McCree was able to spend some quality  _ alone  _ time with his husband. Once school was officially opened, everything dealing with the kids took priority during hours outside of work. It also meant that there was less of a chance for Jennifer and Kou to spend more than a day with either their grandparents or uncles thanks to the homework produced by the middle school they attended. No one in the family could really believe it when both children finally made it out of elementary school, but they quickly found out that higher years meant more work. Especially with Kou and Jennifer attending a magnet school with a high rating.

 

Thankfully, a small grace came in the form of a holiday, specifically Labor Day, which meant the kids could actually spend the night at someone else's home. In the end, Jennifer and Kou ended up wanting to stay with Gabriel and Jack since they had the space (not to mention their heavenly cooking) which meant McCree and Hanzo had the entire day and night to themselves.

 

Something the mechanic was going to take advantage of if the other man was up for certain late-night  _ activities.  _ And he has just the plan to find that out.

 

So with a bounce in his step and no children to worry about, McCree saunters over to his husband who is currently washing dishes. The younger man's arms wrap around Hanzo's waist while his chin rests on the shoulder that some of the massive dragon tattoo covers. The elder Shimada smiles at the contact, widening it a little more when he feels a soft kiss to the side of his neck even though he doesn't look up from the plate he's currently cleaning.

 

If he was being honest, Hanzo had missed the close contact, too focused on work and the kids to do anything more than cuddle with McCree when they had time to themselves. That's why the older man doesn't stop the mechanic when he feels two hands slide his shirt up so they can easily slip inside. However, the hands simply continue to rest on Hanzo's waist who's starting to wonder if McCree is just doing it for the closeness or if he's hatching some outrageous scheme. When the mechanic chooses to take a deep breath to speak instead of continue his kisses and exploration, Hanzo knows the man is up to something.

 

“Hey honeybee, did I ever tell ya why I prefer manual ta automatic?” The question catches the elder Shimada a little off guard because with the way things had been going, he figured McCree's aim was sex, not a lesson about cars. However, the curiosity Hanzo feels at finding out his husband's intentions far outweighs any disinterest he might have over automotive trivia, so he just shrugs while placing the now clean plate on the rack to dry.

 

“I do not believe you have though I am sure you will enlighten me.” And if Hanzo had been paying attention, he would have seen the grin etched on McCree's face who tries to refrain from chuckling.

 

“Well darlin’, ya see…” The mechanic moves his hands down a little, still staying inside the older man's shirt while his pinkies rub against the hem of his pair of gray sweatpants that Hanzo likes to borrow. The movement doesn't get a reaction from the elder Shimada, but McCree doesn't mind since they haven't really started yet.

 

“Unlike an automatic, a manual has a stick.” The younger man's hands carefully slip inside the sweatpants, a little past the hem of Hanzo's boxers who shivers a little at the touch. It causes the older man to pause in his cleaning of the last plate, too focused on the hands creeping closer to the area between his legs. It also isn't helping that McCree has decided to start speaking directly into Hanzo's ear, voice lower than normal and way too fucking erotic.

 

“The stick gives me a little more control, so when I work it…” The mechanic’s hands start rubbing slow circles where they've stopped just above his husband's dick, fingers combing through the hair he finds. The action causes Hanzo to bite his lip, unbelieving of what is currently happening just from McCree's words. The elder Shimada doesn't know how or why, but he's actually getting turned on by the younger man talking about the difference between manual and automatic cars. It might be the way McCree is phrasing his lesson or the teasing touches of his hands accompanied by his deep voice, but whatever it is has Hanzo hardening within his underwear. The older man isn't sure how much more he can take before he demands they go to the bedroom, but it's obvious he won't last much longer the moment McCree places his lips on the shell of Hanzo's ear.

 

“The car will do what I want it to and be at my mercy.” And the elder Shimada thinks  _ to hell with the plate _ as he lets it go in the sink so he can turn around and kiss his husband with vigor. McCree can't stop himself from smiling a little as they kiss, withdrawing his hands from Hanzo's borrowed sweatpants so he can use them to bring the other closer. Their hips bump against each other's, both feeling the slight hardness caused by McCree's words. They stand there in the kitchen, kissing for what feels like hours until Hanzo pulls away. Both of his hands are still wet and covered in dish soap and unless he cleans it off, he won't be able to grab and pull McCree's hair like he usually does. The mechanic seems to understand because with one final kiss, he pulls away just a little with a seductive grin.

 

“Meet ya in the bedroom, sugar.” Hanzo nods with his own grin before he turns to finish cleaning the last plate, chuckling softly when he feels a gentle swat to his bottom. McCree heads toward their bedroom with an almost ‘come hither’ sway of his hips that tempts Hanzo to just leave the plate in the sink. However, the elder Shimada has never been one to let unclean dishes pile up, so he wipes away the remaining food stains as quickly as possible. Once it joins the rest on the drying rack, Hanzo washes the soap from his hands then dries them on a towel they keep by the sink that will also need cleaning soon. But that's a thought for another time because the man currently has a husband waiting in the bedroom and Hanzo was never one to say no to a little fun with McCree (and it was rare he did).

 

Now with an empty sink and dried off hands, the elder Shimada makes his way to his and the mechanic's room, eager to spend the rest of the night in the other's embrace. Especially when Hanzo sees his husband of already seven years laying on the bed in nothing but his boxers with the lube and condoms waiting on the nightstand. The lamp is the only source of light in the room, but it's strong enough to illuminate everything. That includes the glint in McCree's eyes once he notices Hanzo in the doorway and with that same grin he was sporting just a little bit ago, he beckons the older man closer with a quick curve of his fingers. The elder Shimada moves without a second thought, going from the door to the bed in just a matter of seconds with a few hurried steps. McCree meets him halfway, sitting up as Hanzo bends over so their lips meet in a searing kiss. Without breaking it, the older man gets onto the bed, hovering over his husband with his knees on either side of McCree's hips. The mechanic uses the position to his advantage, placing his hands on Hanzo's ass and kneading through the fabric of the sweatpants. The elder Shimada tries not to smile as his fingers comb through the mess of brown hair on McCree's head, catching on every tangle he finds since the other man didn't bother brushing it after his shower. But Hanzo's decision to not smile is all for naught since his shirt is soon being pulled up and it forces him to part from McCree's lips. In the end, the older man can't help but smile as the shirt gets tossed onto the floor where the younger man's clothes already reside and the sweatpants are soon on their journey to join them as well.

 

Finally, both are left in nothing but their boxers, kissing yet again as their hands roam over each other's bodies for probably the thousandth time since their relationship started. They already know their spouse's body quite intimately, every blemish, every erogenous zone, but that doesn't stop them from touching. It also doesn't stop McCree from staring at Hanzo's body as though it's his first time seeing it. The younger man lets his eyes roam every inch, still just as fascinated and in awe, especially when he sees the multiple tattoos his husband has gotten over the years.

 

Hanzo's sleeve is always an impressive sight, the dragon coiling amongst an array of clouds and roaring fiercely, still as vibrant as ever. Next is a Sparrow in flight, situated on the elder Shimada's right pectoral, almost parallel with the curling tail of the dragon. McCree had been told the story behind it, about how Hanzo had wanted a tribute to his brother for overcoming certain demons and the Sparrow had seemed like the best option. Genji was flattered at the idea, but was a little disheartened when Hanzo ignored his suggestion of getting a ninja decked out in green. Another tattoo McCree would find if he looked down was a cherry blossom in full bloom positioned on the back of the elder Shimada's right calf. It was beautiful and highly detailed, a reminder of where Hanzo came from since the pond in his backyard was almost filled with them. And finally, a testimony to their relationship on the older man's lower back, practically positioned just above his ass. Hanzo had decided a few days after McCree and him got married that he wanted something a little more permanent than a ring he could misplace if careless (not that he was). So with the help of one of his co-workers, the elder Shimada got McCree's suggestion of a torque wrench leaning against the pair of cowboy boots Hanzo had bought him for their anniversary. At first, the older man was highly unamused at the idea and wanted to change it, but he then relented with the words ‘even though it will look  _ terrible, _ I did say it was to commemorate us’. McCree had never been more excited to be in a tattoo parlor before in his life and even thought that the slight scare he got from seeing the tattoo gun was worth the tribute now permanently inked into Hanzo's skin.

 

The mechanic even ignored the fact that if the tattoo had been placed just a few more inches to the right, it would have basically been a tramp stamp.

 

Of course, that doesn't mean McCree loves it any less nor the man whose skin bares the permanent mark, so he wraps an arm around Hanzo's waist in order to have enough momentum to fling the other so he's lying down on the bed. The elder Shimada lets out a gasp of surprise, but it's soon swallowed by McCree who goes back to kissing his husband. Hanzo responds in kind, hands pulling at the hair on the mechanic's chest before they move to take off his boxers. It's easy enough to do with McCree leaning over him, especially since the younger man has enough leverage to pull the piece of clothing completely off once they move out of Hanzo's reach. The pair of underwear are blindly tossed away, McCree not caring where they land since he's now trying to remove his husband's. Hanzo finds it a little annoying when he has to lift himself in order for the mechanic to have room to remove his boxers, especially when the two men have to stop kissing.

 

Thankfully, McCree makes it better by grabbing the lube before he goes back to locking lips with Hanzo who doesn't even flinch when the cap of the bottle pops open. The older man also doesn't pull away when he feels a lubed finger at his entrance, not at all wondering how McCree slicked his fingers without looking. They've been together for so long that both have mastered the technique for the times where they want to forego foreplay, and apparently today seems to be one of them.

 

It might be because of how long the two have gone without sex, but Hanzo couldn't care less at the moment. All he can focus on is the finger curling inside of him that is soon joined by another, going up to three within a matter of minutes and making him moan loudly. The burn that accompanies them is to be expected, but Hanzo doesn't mind as he continues to kiss McCree. The elder Shimada is a little surprised they've been kissing for so long, but he isn't about to care, even as the fingers retreat once he's fully stretched.

 

However, McCree is the one who pulls away, almost completely out of breath just like Hanzo. The younger man smiles down at the other, one that gets returned as he searches for the lube that had been deposited somewhere on the bed. McCree finds it near the other pillow and quickly puts a bit more on his hand before the bottle is once again tossed elsewhere. The extra lube is spread on the mechanic's dick who decides to forego a condom for tonight, fully erect and already drooling at the tip, not unlike Hanzo's.

 

Finally, once McCree has wrapped his husband's legs around his waist, the younger man pushes inside of the body below him. The mechanic goes as slow as he can, relishing in the gasps and moans of Hanzo who tightens his legs in the hopes of making McCree go a little faster. Unfortunately, the elder Shimada's wishes go unheard and he waits for what feels like a torturously long time until the younger man's hips are pressed against his. Patience has all but left Hanzo who wants nothing more than to feel something, so he kicks against McCree's back with his heel who luckily gets the message. Normally, the mechanic would wait a little longer, but he also doesn't want to stay still for too long either. 

 

So in order to sate them both, McCree begins moving, albeit a bit slowly first. The turtle pace has Hanzo groaning in frustration, kicking a little harder and making his husband chuckle. Taking the hint, McCree moves his hips somewhat faster, but it still isn't enough for the other. Finally reaching his limit, Hanzo uses his strength to flip the couple so the younger man is on his back with the other on top. They've somehow managed to stay connected and the elder Shimada uses that to his advantage as he begins riding McCree with as much strength as he can muster. The new friction makes the mechanic hiss in pleasure, grinning at how easy it is to rile up Hanzo who won't stop moaning. It's been far too long since the two men have been together like this and the elder Shimada lets it show as he throws his head back, staring at the ceiling with his mouth hanging open. McCree watches in both amusement and awe as Hanzo begins losing himself, not at all worried if the neighbors can hear them or not since they've never gotten a noise complaint before.

 

But McCree knows the show won't last because pretty soon, the older man starts slowing down, no doubt feeling a burning in his leg muscles because of how fast he had been moving. The mechanic chooses that moment to flip them back into their previous position, this time placing Hanzo's legs on his shoulders. With his hands on his husband's hips, McCree's pace is almost brutal because he wants to hear the other  _ sing.  _ And of course, Hanzo doesn't disappoint, moans going as loud as they can since he doesn't have to worry about their children hearing him. 

 

However, the elder Shimada soon realizes the fast pace isn't enough, so he moves one of the hands that had been gripping the pillow under his head to his cock. It feels so swollen and hard that Hanzo is almost prepared to beg for release even though another part of him doesn't want McCree to stop whatsoever. But that all changes when the younger man begins switching his pace from fast to hard, exchanging speed for strength and making Hanzo see stars. 

 

And it's probably due to how long they've gone without sex, but pretty soon, both men are announcing their climax within a few minutes. Hanzo covers both his stomach and hand in cum while McCree doesn't bother pulling out, both breathing heavily and panting at the energy they just exerted. The mechanic decides a break is in order, so he pulls out before throwing his weight onto the other side of the bed to avoid crushing Hanzo. Both lay there, panting in exhaustion, but all in all satisfied despite that. And once their breathing is under control, the older man rolls over so he can exchange a few lazy kisses with McCree who can't help but smile.

 

“Seems my talk ‘bout manual vs automatic cars paid off. Ya came at me all fired up and rarin’ ta go.” Hanzo rolls his eyes but also smiles, not at all disturbed by the cooling semen on his hand and stomach as he sits up. The elder Shimada then moves to straddle McCree, hovering over him with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

 

“Well then I hope you have more so-called _ lessons  _ for me because we are far from done.” The words make the mechanic's smile turn devious and he raises his head to kiss Hanzo, knowing it's going to be a really long night for them both.

**Author's Note:**

> In case it wasn't obvious, I made Jennifer and Kou a little older for this one. They're now both basically preteens which puts Hanzo and McCree at about their mid 40s.


End file.
